Usuario discusión:Grandpiece/Archivo 2
Piratas caribou He puesto lo mismo de su banda, espero que no importe ya que la plantilla de la falsa banda la tiene mucha gente y este ha abandonado la banda y aun sale. 13:04 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Avatar si te digo la verdad no se q paxa q se cambia el solo. y yo prefiero el otro pero no se q coño le puede pasar. -como yevas los barcos? -- 13:43 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Eliminar wenas: para eliminar este archivo q a sido modificado? |◄ Banda de Piratas de Shanks vs. Banda de Higuma es q este es el viejo, y el nuevo se llama Banda de Piratas de Shanks vs. Bandidos de Higuma q podmos acer? saludos -- 15:02 17 nov 2010 (UTC) Mover http://es.onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Usuario:Lex-ph/proyectos aqui te dejo una lista de archivos que hay que decidir cual dejar y fusionarlos espero lo hagan pronto porque solo hacen espacio.Lex-ph Trabajo.... Tu no trabajas mucho?.... Te vas a volver majala de tanto trabajo XD thumb|Si, este tipo de majalas.... XD link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/3/37/Mugiwara.k.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/a/ae/Mugiwara.p.gif 20:23 17 nov 2010 (UTC) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! Bale...... XD Ahora entiendo.... bale,bale.... no havia entendido muy bien el porqué Heracles voto a Vivi.... ok! Ami me da igual quien sea nominado, pero prefiero a Law-Franky o Heracles ^^ Gracias XD link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/3/37/Mugiwara.k.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/a/ae/Mugiwara.p.gif 13:34 18 nov 2010 (UTC) zenkiu a Muxas gracias es no savia como se acia y adeas t lo iva a preguntar para q no tubieses tanta faena, otra cosiya la ultima batalle q e exo igual tiene demasiadas faltas de orografia XDXD lo sentir sis eso lo corrigire mas tarde saludos -- 14:38 18 nov 2010 (UTC) Personajes Presumidos Muertos Mr.2 y Sabo, no son presumidos y dudo que esten muertos! >.< PD:Creo que es una categoria un poquillo cutre xD link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/3/37/Mugiwara.k.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/a/ae/Mugiwara.p.gif 21:39 19 nov 2010 (UTC) Ok Muchas gracias por la info y pues...trataré de hacer la plantilla.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 21:33 20 nov 2010 (UTC) Si, si! Pues, yo lo decia lo de los logros para motivar a los usuarios xD Si para hacerlo tienes que pedirlo a la wiki, y hacer el blog, tu haz. link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/3/37/Mugiwara.k.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/a/ae/Mugiwara.p.gif 16:37 22 nov 2010 (UTC) Correo ola Grand q tal?, tengo una pequeña info sobre las batallas de one piece, pero ay un problema y me gustaria que me dieses tu correo o si lo prefieres yo te doy el mio: jonmillon@hotmail.com /// esque tengo unos archivos de wor, de todas las batallas con sus respectivas imagenes y estas imagenes no las puedo sacar, weno ya me diras algo saludos -- 14:25 23 nov 2010 (UTC) Favor Hola Grandpiece vengo ante ti para pedirte si me puedes ayudar con mi wiki la cual estoy intentando levantar despues de algunos meses de descuido si lo deseas y me quieres ayudar solo te pido 2 plantillas una para el articulo destacado y otra que seria como uno que esta pasando ahora como veras ya le pedi a Lex-ph su ayuda y ya lo hizo pero no soy un experto en informatica asi que no se hacer plantillas si dices que si para que te pase la ulr de la pagina y si aceptas puedes hacerlas del diseñ y color que tu quieras, y por si preguntas la wiki trata sobre el manga de beelzebub saludos y adios link=Usuario Discusión:El misterioso señor x 00:52 24 nov 2010 (UTC) http://es.beelzebub.wikia.com/wiki/Beelzebub_Encyclopedia_Wiki pero todavia modificare su portada una vez mas por lo que no deben mover nada link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 19:29 24 nov 2010 (UTC) Caso Raro xD Hola, te vengo a informar sobre una cosa hecha a El artículo de la historia de Robin. Un usuario anónimo (Este Usuario) cuya escribió algo demaciado "inapropiado". Bueno, yendo al caso, me gustaría saber si podrías bloquear su IP para que no escriba mas cosas de estas xD (ya que podría hacerlo en Foros DZ :O). Saludos. PD: Ya modifiqué el artículo ;) Jpvilla09 01:05 25 nov 2010 (UTC) Grandpiece Hola, estoy haciendo publicidad de una cuenta de youtube(Grandrezo3DX2Y) no es mia. es uno k pone los mejores videos de teorias de one piece.T recomiendo verla , sabe toda la informacion sobre one piece Ok Si xD. Es uno de mis personajes favoritos, aunque casi no se sabe nada de este tipo :O Ya le hice la petición a Lex-ph. Próximamente, supongo, la tendré Jpvilla09 00:04 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Hola viejo Hice la plantilla q me pediste mirá. Está así de sencilla porque es para las mil ediciones,haré otra para las cinco mil y otra para las diez mil,para insentivar a los usuarios. Si es muy grande puedes cambiarla al tamaño como las q hace Lex.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 21:09 26 nov 2010 (UTC) Pero eso si,no le cambies el color. Lo puse pero como puedes ver...mi página es un desorden xDD Me enseñas como enmarcar asi como el tuyo verde pero yo lo haría de otro color. TimEsquip Bueno, e toqueteado unas imagenes y haver como me han quedado 1103489-jinbei_anime_super.jpg|Jinbei sin barba y cuernos rotos (Jinbei ya se a visto?) eustass_kid_5082.jpg|cicatriz destacable en el ojo derecho killer.jpg|killer pelo punki y corto MoriaRiendo..jpg|Sin cuerno y le falta una diente x drake.jpg|Pelo mas corto GENIAL!!! Está muy bien!Gracias!Buen día xDD El que hacía la voz de Mihawk fue sustituido verdad?link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 19:54 28 nov 2010 (UTC) correo ola grad q tal solo saludava para saber si recibiste mi correo y tu opinion nada mas weno ya diras algo -- 13:05 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Aviso Hola Grandpiece, vengo a pedirte que bloquees a un usuario, Jimmy . ya que ayer borro la página de usuario del administrador Gandulfo88, le quito toda la información y simplemente dejo esto:'' Imbécil''. Yo mediante el historial lo reverti, pero supongo que tendréis que tomar medidas, yo solo me veo en la obligación de avisar a un administrador de aqui. Saludos Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 13:15 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Thanks!!! Gracias por arreglarmelo! link=Usuario Discusión:Heracles'n 14:00 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Si Al menos yo lo noté cuando peleó contra Luffy en Marinefordlink=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 19:59 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Algunas dudas Solo son dos: *Estaba pensando mejor y como t comente q van a ser 3 plantillas por ediciones...puedes cambiarle el fondo de blanco a bronce?Yo la edito pero me aparece esto: color:black; background:bronze; border:white 3px ridge; Y si cambio no pasa nada,tu sabes como hacerlo?Necesito saber como. *Y la otra cosa es q volviendo a lo de mi perfil,las cosas estan algo...desordenadas u-u Tu sabes como hacer o si hay algunas palabras de wikitexto para colocar a la derecha o izquierda y cosas asi a las mágenes,plantillas y demás?link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 20:11 29 nov 2010 (UTC) Gracias u-u xD Pues mejor la dejamos mi página n.n y buen trabajo con ese bloqueo,se lo merece. Despues...lo q pasa es q si esa es bronce,la q le sigue será plateada y la q le sigue oro. Favor Hola, resulta que cree un artículo llamado Dalmatian y resulta que ya existía otro igual llamado Dálmata. Te pido el favor de que elimines Dalmatian. Gracias Jpvilla09 02:36 30 nov 2010 (UTC) OK Lo hice porque vi una planilla aprecida en otra wikia. Estoy trabajando haciendo las artículos en las noches y pues así no modificarían el artículo estando incompleto >-<. Ya casi termino uno de ellos, al igual esas planillas no son eternas, solo durarán lo que dure haciendo cada artículo, por ejemplo, ya estoy terminando la de el opening 3 en word para pasarla a el artículo :P Jpvilla09 00:55 1 dic 2010 (UTC) mensage a ok me alegra d q t guste yo ire siguiendo haciendo mas combates jejeje a wena suerte con los examenes jii -- 21:13 1 dic 2010 (UTC) Oye donde se fue tipo de incognito porque le habia hablado del cambio de portada y me dijo si como no y lo quiero cambiar por el diseño nuevo de los demas animes y mangas y ni contesta y tambien agregar otras cosas a la portada como una noticia nueva pero no dice nada.link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 22:49 1 dic 2010 (UTC) PD: si preguntan por las firmas llegaran mañana por ejemplo el de bleach o inazuma elevenlink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 17:39 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Imagenes batallas Cuando qieres ya me diras y te mandare las imagenes de las batallas d zoro ok? weno ta luego, a otra cosa con lo q ay en la seccion d cocodrilo que acemos? -- 19:35 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Logros Hace tiempo hice un par de plantillas para premios, que tienen una función parecida, aunque ahora que lo veo, los logros están chulos :-O. El nombre sería lo de menos (Premios, condecoraciones, logros...). Lo que más trabajo tiene son las imágenes, porque hay que hacerlas o buscar alguna buena. Además, de saber que se va a premiar (trabajador, fotógrafo, 1 año, por estar siempre presente...) Por cierto, ahora que sale este tema, me he fijado y hay que retocar un poco el código de los premios. Con la piel nueva han quedado enormes. Sobre Gandulfo, creo que al igual que yo, estará ocupado con los estudios. Al menos eso creo que me dijo una vez. Su correo mejor pedírselo a él, yo no lo sé, aunque mejor dejarles los mensajes aquí para cuando tenga tiempo. Y sobre la página del blog, creo que es más cómodo el foro. Es más rudimentario que los blogs, pero se llega fácilmente a él. Creo que no me dejo nada.-- 23:05 2 dic 2010 (UTC) Esta Bien Entiendo. Jpvilla09 23:23 2 dic 2010 (UTC) mm, pues quien sabe, de pronto le pueden colocar recompensa, ya que a Chopper se la colocaron pensando que era mascota. Así que NI idea de quien será el Numero 10. PD: Lo del Kraken es muy probable ya que el vive en las profundidades del mar, tal ves por el clima, la presión, o la oscuridad. Además, Luffy no tendría que estar usando el Haki para controlarlo? PD de la PD: Le agrego la planilla de los mugiwaras a El Kraken? Jpvilla09 20:41 3 dic 2010 (UTC) No espero respuesta xD Bueno,está bien,solo espero que sea para bien. Se puede cambiar el blanco de la plantilla de las mil ediciones por bronce?link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 21:02 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Explicación jajaja xD, Hancock y Kuma son de mis personajes favoritos. Solo que los describí de esta forma XD. Entiendo, no lo volveré a hacer. Mmm, tal vez ella los siga, que se yo, porque a Luffy se le olvidó algo en el barco (?). O algo así. El caso es que si no se une Hancock, me gustaría que almenos se uniera Margaret. PD: Ya cree el artículo sobre la Isla Kuraigana, me preguntaba si podrías agregarle una planilla. Jpvilla09 21:16 3 dic 2010 (UTC) Planilla Hola, podrías hacerme el favor de colocar planillas a estos dos artículos que cree hoy: *Isla Karakuri *Isla Namakura Gracias Jpvilla09 23:08 4 dic 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANTE Mira la plantilla que he creado : Gracias y está genial link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 03:04 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Será para casos extremos. Mmm Pues lo que he analizado de otras wikis y sería poner la plantilla de aviso y a la siguiente osea,la segunda vez que cometa actos vandálicos ponerla y expulsarlo. No es cruel porque la wiki no es un chiste y se debe tomar el trabajo muy enserio.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 20:44 5 dic 2010 (UTC) Imagenes en las plantillas Hola Grandpiece, he visto muchos artículos que tienen la imagen (de la plantilla) muy grande de por lo menos 300px o incluso más, el ancho ahora es menor, y si se ponen las imágenes tan grandes resulta incómodo leer el artículo, por lo tanto creo que deberían ir en este tamaño más o menos: 200px, al menos eso estamos haciendo en Dragon Ball Wiki y Digimon Wiki, porque como seguro que sabras, que el ancho sea tan estrecho dificulta a muchos artículos, esa es mi opinión, espero tu respuesta. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 10:35 6 dic 2010 (UTC) Se me olvido iniciar sesion cuando lo izee me yamO Siestapower,encantadO! Hablar ola me gustaria hablar aora contigo en el mesanger sino t importa para ablar sobre el indice de personajes q t parece? weno t espero en cuanto t conectes jiji talue Piratas q tal Grandpiece, megustaria saber tu opision sobre el articulo de piratas que e echo, tambien me gustaria acer como un anuncio de que todo aquel q qiera ayudar a reyenar lo de la lista de pirats q puede hacerlo sin problemas. weno ya me diras qu t parece, a eso si faltaran alguna imagenes pero weno saludos -- 11:46 11 dic 2010 (UTC) Reporte de Temas Repetidos Hola, el día de hoy me dí cuenta de dos temas repetidos *Once Supernovas (Tema Original: Los once Supernovas) *Capítulos (Tema Original: Lista de Capítulos & Tomos de One Piece) Saludos PD 1: Si estos temas están en rojo significa que ya otro administrador lo eliminó PD 2: Me dedicaré el día de hoy a unir estos dos temas. Aun no se que formato mantener. El de párrafos o el de las tablas. Cual crees tu que debería mantener?? :O #Tomos de One Piece #Lista de Capítulos Jpvilla09 20:06 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Imágen Hola amigo,quería decirte que para el ultimo capitulo del manga(el de la portada de Franky)ya subi la imágen de la portada,ve pero no se como ponela. Si quieres puedes hacerlo.--link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 23:36 13 dic 2010 (UTC) Duda Hola, me preguntaba si podría agregarle esta tabla a diferentes artículos: Por ejemplo, esta de Doflamingo: Donquixote Doflamingo: Vi este tipo de tabla en los artículos de los protagonistas y en algunos personajes. Quiero saber si puedo agregar esta tabla a otros personajes como los Shichibukai y los miembros de la Marina. NOTA: Lamento no haber puesto la firma, se me olvido xD Jpvilla09 04:26 14 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola amigo oye te puedo pedir un ultimo favor antes de acabar el año me podrias ayudar a colocarle un logo a mi wiki claro solo si quieres ya tengo la imagen pero no se si las medidas son las correctas y tambien no se ponerla espero tu respuesta. link=Usuario Discusión:El misterioso señor x 22:43 15 dic 2010 (UTC) Doble Artículo Hola, por favor elimina el artículo Akumas No Mi ya que ya hay otro: Fruta del Diablo, el cual tiene los contenidos del primero y está mucho mas ordenado. Saludos y Gracias. link=Usuario Discusión:Jpvilla09 01:40 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Portada Que ha pasado con los demas administradores los llevo Kuma a algun lugar? bueno pues aquí esta la portada propuesta pero me falta terminarla poniendo la columna derecha y cambiar el color haber que te parecelink=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 01:37 16 dic 2010 (UTC) Portada Deecho yo la hice tambien el de bakuman y hare el de belzebud con esto se pretende hacer que los wikias de anime se vean con un estilo fresco y con alguna coneccion.link=Usuario Discusión:Lex-ph 20:15 16 dic 2010 (UTC) "Personajes que fuman" Bueno, e creado una categoria con este nombre, seria mas correcto que pusiera "Fumadores"?.Si tu crees renombrala. Gracias link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/3/37/Mugiwara.k.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/a/ae/Mugiwara.p.gif 17:29 20 dic 2010 (UTC) Tipo de incognito no esta verdad? e visto que no esta activo desde hace 20 dias y que decir de gandulfo, ya termine la portada ya has visto los cambios en el wiki? entra a cualquier pagína ve una imagen y notaras que tiene un borde azul, al igual que la barra de categorías y la de la navegacion de pagínas espero todo lo que eh echo sea de su agradoLex-ph 14:17 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Parece haber 2 categorías iguales una que es Marina y otra miembros de la marina es idea mia o esta repetida?Lex-ph 14:44 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Si se ve chico porque en las portadas son paginas especiales y tienen as espacio encambio articulos y paginas de usuario son mas reducidasLex-ph 20:13 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Borrado de una imagen Hola podrías borrar esta imagen Archivo:TFI.jpg, no tiene ningún sentido para el wiki, y mucho menos se le podrá dar uso en los artículos. --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 22:13 21 dic 2010 (UTC) Respuesta jaja ok, en primer lugar si se que son los logros, ya que yo hace un mes aproximadamente pedi que los añadieran a Digimon wiki del cual soy burocrata, ademas trabajo por la central y estoy informado de todo esos temas, y yo le di la idea a grandulfo hace unas semanas, pero a lo mejor os adeltásteis vosotros. Sobre mi wiki, pues por ahora solo tratará de Aqui no hay quien viva y la que se avecina, y podrás crear pues lógicamente cualquier personaje, y lugar que haya sido nombrado o que haya aparecido en alguna de las series. Para diferenciar a los personajes de la que se avecina y aqui no hay quien viva, estas las Categoría:Personajes de LQSA y la Categoría:Personajes de ANQHV, luego estan otras categorías que son ya pues en general como la Categoría:Personajes Masculinos, en esa categoría estan los personajes masculinos de ambas series, lo importante que es hubiesen unas categorias que los diferenciasen (las dos que te dije antes). Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 10:46 22 dic 2010 (UTC) por cierto, que se me olvidaba, los logros se añadiran el lunes, que son cuando el staff los añade a los wikis que tengan la solicitud aceptada. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 10:48 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Ke??? Estaba en mi página de usuario y cuando cambie lo vi,Pero k es esto??¿¿ Logros?? K rapido eres, Ok, lo entiendo, para que se vean las cosas que has logrado, hasta otro día.. 15:43 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Veo que el maligno se me adelanto fue muy rapido lo de los logros es decir ya sabia que los hiban a poner pero no mes los esperaba tan rapido en fin personalmente a mi no me importan muchos los logros pero creo que servira para fomentar mas la participacion en la wiki bueno por lo menos podre presumir que estuve en primer lugar xD xD link=Usuario Discusión:El misterioso señor x 15:54 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Duda thumb|este marineOye tengo una duda lo que pasa es que quiero editar la pagina de este marine el asunto recae que no se sabe 100% confirmado su nombre el articulo ya esta en la wiki inglesa pero ni ellos estan seguros de su nombres y a mi no me gusta poner nada que no este 100% confirmado como administrador que dices creo la pagina tal cual esta en la inglesa o nos esperamos a que Oda nos diga su verdadero nombre.link=Usuario Discusión:El misterioso señor x 16:40 22 dic 2010 (UTC) saludos y duda hola primero q todo gracis por permitirme unir a este grandioso wiki lo segundo es q no entiendo de q va eso de los puntos la verdad y beuno si me puedieras responder seria grnadioso bueno gracias y me despido Pantera 9287 16:56 22 dic 2010 (UTC)Pantera 9287Pantera 9287 16:56 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola,como estas Logros Lol veo que ya pusiste los logros....... U.U Yo pensaba que tendiran imagenes relacionadas con la serie :( link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/3/37/Mugiwara.k.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/a/ae/Mugiwara.p.gif 20:48 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Bloqueo Hola Grandpiece, buenas noches, me gustaría que bloqueases a el usuario Sanji pata negra, vandalizo la página de un usuario, y con los recientemente extrenados Logros, tendréis que vigilar que los usuarios no hagan ediciones con el único fin de ganar cada vez más logros, sin pararse a pensar en si estan editando bien o mal, y ese usuario que te dije, ha echo varios comentarios innecesarios en los blogs, solo para ganar logros, por esto creo que debería ser bloqueado. Saludoss --Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 22:37 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Mi usuario En Personajes Favoritos, e puesto 10 imagenes con mis 10 personajes favoritos. Cuando puedas, podrias hacerme una plantilla o simplemente ordenarlas como se pueda plis :S Grax link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/3/37/Mugiwara.k.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/a/ae/Mugiwara.p.gif 23:14 22 dic 2010 (UTC) Logros Ok. Esk keda un poco soso :S PD: Me e pelado a 0 jaja link=Usuario Discusión:Trafalgar D Law http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/3/37/Mugiwara.k.gif http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/onepiece/es/images/a/ae/Mugiwara.p.gif 09:35 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Wikis Aliados Hola Grandpiece, en primer lugar decirte que la Plantilla:Aliados, tenía los links de los wikis mal puestos, ya lo solucione, puedes mirarlo en el historial de dicha plantilla. Otra cosa, me gustaría que Digimon Wiki y One piece fuesen wikis aliados, por mi parte no hay problema, espero que aceptes que seamos wikis aliados. Saludoss y espero tu respuesta Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 10:12 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Espero tu respuesta Grandpiece. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 17:54 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Hola Hola,una pregunta,las imágenes que no tengan nada que ver con la wiki o one piece deben ser eliminadas?link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 13:37 23 dic 2010 (UTC) Es una regla?Tenemos un manual de reglas??? Me parece justo el bloqueo pero creo que la plantilla de bloqueo debe ir en la discusion y la de expulsion en la de usuario,lo he visto en otras wikis y me pareció genial n.n Con respecto a los logros pues se todo acerca de ellos pero deberíamos cambiarles las imágenes a algo mas...onepistico xD. Pensaba hacer un blog en el cual,como es navidad y demas,a los usuarios con 70 ediciones para arriba decirles que me den como 3 imágenes y daria una lista de logros(no los secretos)y que me den tres nombres para tres logros y tres imágenes y asi todos contribuiriamos pero preferiría preguntarle antes a Gandulfo que creo que es el borócrata de aqui y a ti,Lex y TDI. Es una buena idea pero...no se xD. Ya me lei eso de las normas de conducta pero nos hace falta una paginas de reglas de ESTA WIKI. Saludos amigo.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 00:51 24 dic 2010 (UTC) pregunta importante cuando existe al sugerencia de fusionar articulos q son completos o son complementarios con otros que es lo mejor q podemos hacer o q se nos sujiere q hagamos? Pantera 9287 04:48 24 dic 2010 (UTC)Pantera 9287Pantera 9287 04:48 24 dic 2010 (UTC) Esta bienLex-ph 12:33 24 dic 2010 (UTC) hola hola grandpiece kisiera k m digas como crear un blog de comentarios claro no para esta wikia. Luchito 05:54 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Crees que debemos modificar las imagenes de los logros por la de personajes de one piece o algo asíLex-ph 13:17 25 dic 2010 (UTC) Muchas páginas He ayudado un poco en la creación de nuevas paginas, miralas y dime, por cierto con la llegada de el 609 hay mucho trabajo por los principes neptuno y todo eso. Pues mucha suerte, respeto a ese dudo que sea hermano de Arlong ya que tiene apellido al contrario que el, o tal vez habra que modificar el nombre de Arlong añadiendo el apellido si se diera el caso. Bueno me voy. 11:46 26 dic 2010 (UTC) respuesta si quieres saco lo de luffy vs akainu y lo de la fusion y asi pero solo dimelo y lo saco ok Hola Grandpiece, vi el problema que tuviste con el Charuko, no hace falta que esperes hasta mañana, cuando le bloquees, dejale la opción de editar su propia discusión, y él podrá reclamar desde ahi, a por cierto deberías cambiarle la imagen a al menos dos de los logros, el de Bienvenido a el wiki (el de la manzana, que es el primero que reciben todos) y el que dice (hi), yo por ejemplo en digimon wiki, cambie la manzana por el anterior logo del wiki, solo es una idea, y espero que no te tomes a mal mis consejos. Saludoss Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) Series de España Wikia 13:10 27 dic 2010 (UTC) lo pondre entonces?Lex-ph 15:56 27 dic 2010 (UTC) Una tabla He visto que tu has hecho varias tablas así que te lo pido a ti. Creo que el artículo Vicealmirante podría tener una tabla como la de la versión En inglés de One Piece Wikia para verse mejor. Por eso te pregunto si podrías hacerle la tabla, yo la haría pero no se como xD. Ya edite la página para que no se viera desordenada pero aún falta esta tabla Saludos. link=Usuario Discusión:Jpvilla09 05:04 29 dic 2010 (UTC) Sexy Nami Grandpiece la vivora de Hancock tiene una foto de perfil de Nico Robin yo solo aviso link=Usuario Discusión:Sexy Nami 23:32 29 dic 2010 (UTC) una cosa.... Cambie la imagen de la plantilla de Boa Hancock, creo que la que puse de cuerpo entero es... mas apropiada. Otra cosa, hice algunos cambios en mi wiki, cambie el color y añadi las normas, y alguna que otra plantilla, espero que te guste como va quedando, se que aún faltan muchas cosas por hacer, pero yo voy a poco a poco que trabajo en muchos wikis :P Saludoss Oliver0796 (Discusión) Series de España Wiki 16:20 30 dic 2010 (UTC) Nueva Categoría Hola,en otras wikis vi que hay medallas por categorias,por hacer 5,10...ediciones y cree una muy completa para eso,se llama así. Tengo tiempo libre asi que categorizaré los mas que pueda y asi reemplazo mi falta de trabajo aqui por estas ultimas semanas. link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 00:42 31 dic 2010 (UTC) Bien,ya me cansé xD,me faltan varias todavía asi que los que quieran ayudarme haganlo porque quiero que sea una categoria completa n.n,nos vemos,espero no tardarme mucho en volver.link=Usuario:infinitrixlink=Usuario Discusión:Infinitrix 01:07 31 dic 2010 (UTC)